Darth Maul
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Sith, The Fringe, Darth Sidious When Darth Sidious discovered the Force-potential in a young Zabrak, he snatched the child away and subjected him to an intense training ordeal designed to strip away his humility and compassion. Soon after Sidious abandoned the youngster on an isolated world, telling him that he would have to find some way to survive in the hostile climate for a month until he returned. Alone and pursued by vicious Assassin Droids, the Zabrak suffered terribly until he was too weakened, too exhausted to continue fighting. Just as he surrendered to the relentless Droids, Sidious returned and provoked the apprentice into attacking him. When the Zabrak finally gave into his anger and hatred, he succumbed to The Dark Side of The Force and transformed into a slave of evil, becoming Darth Maul. Darth Maul is part assassin, part spy, and all killer. His unique talents and his enduring hatred of The Jedi made him the perfect tool for eliminating Darth Sidious's enemies. Furthermore, Darth Maul revealed his talent as a skilled technician when he constructed a wide range of Sith devices from ancient Sith Holocrons and specifications. With his incredible fighting talents and his terrifying array of weapons and equipment, Darth Maul proved to be one of the most dangerous characters in the Rise of The Galactic Empire. Darth Maul Statistics (CL 15) Medium Zabrak Jedi 7/Sith Apprentice 8 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+16; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +9 Languages: 'Basic, Huttese, Ryl, Zabrak, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed 28 ([[Niman|'Niman]]: 35; Lightsaber Defense: 36; [[Niman|'Niman']] and [[Lightsaber Defense|'Lightsaber Defense']]: 37)), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 30 ([[Niman|'Niman']]: 31); Block Hit Points: 152, Damage Threshold: 31 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +18 (1d8+10) '''Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) Melee: Double-Bladed Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) and Double-Bladed Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) Ranged: By Weapon +19 Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+19 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, [[Dark Scourge|'Dark Scourge']], Juyo Special Actions: Power of the Dark Side Force Power Suite (Use the Force +13): ''Battle Strike'', ''Dark Rage'', ''Force Grip'', ''Force Slam'', ''Mind Trick'', ''Move Object'' Force Techniques: 'Force Power Mastery (Battle Strike), Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 17, Dexterity 19, Constitution 16, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 '''Talents: Block, [[Dark Scourge|'Dark Scourge']], [[Lightsaber Defense|'Lightsaber Defense']], [[Power of the Dark Side|'Power of the Dark Side']], Stolen Form (Jar'Kai, Juyo, Niman), [[Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)|'Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)']] 'Feats: 'Acrobatic Strike, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +16, Initiative +16, Jump +15, Mechanics +15, Perception +9 (May reroll, must take second result), Use the Force +13 'Possessions: 'Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Self-Built), Personal Holoprojector, DRK-1 Probe Droid (3), Bloodfin (FC-20 Speeder Bike), Scimitar (Sith Infiltrator) Category:Zabraks